She's real!
by Lily800
Summary: Also dedicated to BluePhantom99. (Too much dedication?) And this wouldn't make sense if you didn't read Hey there, lil sis!
1. She's real!

_**Dedicated to BluePhantom99**_

_**I got this idea when stella456 told me what you PMed and told her about your laptop**_

_**So...I hope you enjoy it...**_

_Knock-knock!_

"Amy?" Chiro said.

"Yeah, come in!"

He opened the door and saw Amy on the bed, drawing something.

"What're you doing?" He asked.

"I'm making this for Sophie." She replied back.

"Who _is _this Sophie you keep talking about?"

"She's my friend!"

"Where does she live?"

"I don't know."

"How come she's your friend and you don't know where she lives?"

"I don't know, ok?"

"Ok, ok. So, is she from your school?"

"No. You know that pin ball game I told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"I was playing that on the internet, and she wanted to compete against me. So I accepted the request, and we both played for an hour or something. But it was a tie! And we became best friends!"

"What? You never saw her in reality?"

"No, so what?"

"Amy," Chiro held her hands, "You shouldn't trust the people on the net, whom you never met in reality."

"Why not?"

"Maybe Sophie isn't Sophie."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh..well...now how do I make you understand...er...you know, some people, some _bad _people, they like talking to little girls like you. So, they go on the net, they find out a site where little kids play, and they write their names in a way that you think they're little girls like you, when they're not."

"B-but Sophie's real!"

"You just think that. Maybe she isn't. Maybe it's one of the bad people who won your trust."

She had tears in her eyes, "N-no...S-Sophie's real...sh-she's real...I-I know..."

"Did Sophie give you any proof?"

"N-no...b-but she's real! I know!"

"Amy..she isn't. Try to understand. There isn't a Sophie."

"Th-there is! And she's my friend! My BEST friend!"

"No, there isn't. Don't talk to Sophie."

"SHE'S REAL! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! AND I **WILL **TALK TO HER!" Amy had tears rolling down her cheeks like a waterfall.

"No, you won't." Chiro got up and went to her table.

"Wh-what're you doing?" Amy asked.

"I'm taking away your computer."

"B-but why?!"

"Promise me you won't talk to Sophie anymore. Cross your heart."

"I...sh...sh...Sophie...she's real...I know...and she's just like me..."

"She isn't. Now promise me."

She jumped down from her bed and snatched away her computer, "GO AWAY!"

"Not this time. I'm not going anywhere until you promise me."

"FINE! I'LL PROMISE! I PROMISE THAT I'LL TALK TO SOPHIE **EVERYDAY**, OR I'LL STAB MYSELF WITH A KNIFE!"

"Amy, no." He knelt down to her, "I'm warning you, Sophie isn't Sophie. She isn't real."

"SHE IS!" She pushed Chiro away, and rushed out of her room.

"Amy! STOP!"

She wouldn't listen. She ran out of the robot almost instantly. Chiro ran behind her.

"Amy, please, stop!"

"NO! I WON'T! IF SOPHIE ISN'T REAL, _I'M _NOT REAL! DON'T TALK TO ME! I'M A BAD PERSON!"

"No, you aren't!"

"Then Sophie isn't, too!"

"Just stop!"

"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!" She ran inside a crowd of people in a market.

_Oh, no... _Chiro thought.

It was going to be really difficult for him to find her.

He started pushing through the crowd of people.


	2. She is!

"Amy? Amy, where are you?!" Chiro called out.

But there were too many people. He lost all hope of finding her again, but something told him to keep moving on, so he did.

"Amy?"

He got on his toes and looked around.

He noticed her red hair.

He beamed and rushed for it, but she was too fast.

"Amy, wait!"

She turned around to him, "PROMISE ME YOU'LL LET ME TALK TO HER!"

"Amy, she isn't real!"

"SHE IS! I KNOW IT!"

"Just come back! Please!"

"Would you like it if you never get to talk to me?! NO, YOU WON'T! AND I DON'T LIKE IT IF I NEVER TALK TO SOPHIE, EITHER!"

"There isn't a Sophie! Try to understand!"

"SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! AND I'LL RUN AWAY FOREVER IF YOU DON'T ALLOW ME TO TALK TO HER!"

He gasped, "No! Don't!"

"SO LEMME TALK TO HER! PLEASE!"

He sighed. He couldn't let Amy go, "Fine. But I'll be there when to talk to her."

"REALLY? YOU'LL LET ME?"

"Yeah."

She rushed to him and hugged him really tight, "I love you.."

He hugged back, "Don't you ever run away again."

"I won't...and...and I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry, too."

So, when they reached the Super Robot, Amy rushed into her room and turned on her computer, and logged on to the site.

Chiro was with her all the way along.

And

He

Realized...

_Sophie was real..._


End file.
